People having diminished visual capabilities rely upon other senses to obtain information and accomplish daily tasks. The sense of touch often substitutes for sight to convey information to those not able to rely upon sight. Braille is a well known tactile identification and classification system. Using the Braille letters, any word can be formed and sensed by touch. However, learning Braille requires a good deal of time, patience and desire. As such, Braille is usually used by persons blind from birth and a challenging option for those whose vision diminishes later in life.
Many devices are made to accommodate persons with impaired vision. However, these devices are usually oversized and expensive electronic devices. These devices also have the drawback that they perform a specific task. The lack of flexibility for the user requires that the user utilize many of these devices for each particular task to be accomplished.